


Blo-uoirp

by reddysteddy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anti-Climatic Ending, Drabble, Gen, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddysteddy/pseuds/reddysteddy
Summary: Grian hears something strange while mining near Jevin's base.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	Blo-uoirp

Grian swung his pic ax in front of him, clearing out another row of gray rocks. A mound of pebbles gathered at his feet, his pockets too full to carry anything else. He quickly popped open his inventory and scanned its contents. He let out a frustrated groan. Stacks upon stacks of cobblestone and dirt, yet only about a measly thirty pieces of diamond ore. 

"Cluck cluck", said Mr. Clucks.

"I agree", Grian said to the chicken tied to his waist. "What rotten luck". 

He tossed a few piles of rubble onto the ground behind him and continued to tunnel forwards. He expected to find get more riches after venturing a good way out from his base to start strip mining; and that was over an hour ago. He had not come across any pre-dug tunnels yet, so it seemed unlikely that anyone else had touched this area.

Where was he, anyway? He fished his communicator out of his pocket and switched it to its other, less used setting- it had no official name, but it was often referred to as "see-aych-shift". Dozens of rows of data filled the screen, very little of them registering due to his limited technical knowledge. One of the few that he recognized was the XYZ coordinates. Right now he was located along -604, -120, 72. He tried to think of any significant land marks that might be around here, but nothing rang any bells. He put his little device away and raised his pic, ready for another few hours of grinding.

Before his netherite could touch any other stones a faint noise reached his ears. His muscles stilled. It was unlike anything he had ever heard in Minecraft. He had a hard time describing it; like liquid pouring inside of liquid. He waited for a moment to hear it again, but it was gone. He struck his tool against the block in front of him, trying to get back to work. 

After breaking up no more than fifteen rocks the sounds returned, louder this time, as if he were approaching whatever its source was. It was thick. Sort of like honey being placed, but more alien. Another moment of silence passed. _Just get back to digging_ , Grian told himself. Despite his mental pep talk he tugged the lead around his waist, pulling his chicken companion closer to himself.

The same thing happened again. A bit more progress in mining, the noise seeming closer than before, more chilling silence passing after it. Grian started to feel goosebumps crawl across his skin. He had survived a lot during his time on this seed, but he was not sure that he would be able to handle whatever was making those sounds if he came across it. Mr. Clucks tittered behind him, the small noise making him jump out of his skin amidst all the tension gathered in the dark tunnel. He turned around to scold the bird before being interrupted by another fit of the noise.

Grian clamped his hand around the feathered animal's beak as his heart pounded in his ears. The source sounded much more nearby, this time without him moving. The thing was mobile. 

"Ssssshhhhhhh", Grian hissed at Mr. Clucks. While trying to be as silent as possible he tucked his pic ax back into his inventory. He crouched until he was at only three quarters of his height. With turtle like movements he tiptoed down the enormous hallway he had made, heart racing with every step.

 _Blo-uoirp_. Oh God, it was close enough that he could sound out every syllable in his mind. The wet sound of damp flesh against bedrock came from somewhere. He envisioned a creature with meaty limbs and large mass hunting him down, searching for his precise location before striking and slaughtering him in one swift shot. He began to walk faster, now reaching a hurried pace. He scooped up Mr. Clucks and clutched him tightly in his arms. In his haste he failed to realize how loud his footsteps were becoming.

 _BLo-uOIRp_. A heavy body rammed against the walls of the tunnel only a few blocks away. The entire cave shook from its force. Grian began running, jostling the chicken. Startled squawks deafened his ears, but he paid them no mind. He had to get away.

"I'm sorry!", he shrieked to his companion. "This was a bad idea!". The fidgeting bird seemed to agree with him.

 _BLO-UOIRP_. Stone crumbled beneath the weight of the beast. Grian glanced over his shoulder to see a hulking form filled the cramped space. It loomed ominously in the darkness, features shrouded without the aid of light. A few streaks of orange from the torch in his hand glinted menacingly off of its skin. Grian dropped his burning stick to the floor, its dim glow extinguishing once it hit the ground. He reached his hand into his pocket, searching for a rocket to escape with, but found nothing. Only rubbish and the few riches he had foolishly set out for.

Grian stopped running. His legs stood frozen in place, quaking and numb. He smothered the animal against his over sized sweater, muffling its squeals of dismay. The sound of heavy breathing filled the passage, some of it not coming from the blonde himself. His rib cage vibrated with every suspenseful step the creature took towards him. His eyes screwed shut, though it did not make much difference since he could not see anyway. His heart pounded painfully inside his chest as if it were trying to break him from the inside out.

It was so close. He could feel its putrid breath on his face. Something wet and clammy dripped onto the floor. Grian tensed every muscle, bracing himself for a wrenching blow. 

"Hey", a familiar voice spoke. "Can I borrow a torch?".

What...

"It's dark as hell down there. Couldn't find any coal along the way. Already died and it's kinda hard to get my stuff back when mobs just keep spawning. Ya mind helping me out a bit?".

Grian slowly opened his eyes. In the dim light of the tunnel he was able to see Jevin standing in front of him. His body looked slightly more bloated all over than usual. He smelled of saltwater, as if he had been swimming in the ocean before rushing into the cave. 

"Uh...", Gian muttered. He slowly took a step back, fingers uncurling, giving Mr. Clucks more room to breathe. A strange look crossed the slime's face.

"Oh, did I scare ya? Sorry about that", Jevin said a little sheepishly. 

"No, it's okay", Grian whispered. "I just- I didn't recognize you- you're normally not this wet, and-".

"It's fine", Jevin said. "This happens all the time, don't worry about it".

Grian released his grip on his feathered companion, letting him flutter to the ground as he dug a few dozen torches out of his pocket and handed them to his armorless friend. The blue man turned around to leave when the blonde took a few steps towards him.

"Hey, uh, do you need any help with fighting monsters, or...?". Jevin smiled.

"Sure, you can come with. It's a huge system, lots of diamonds on the walls and stuff". 

The two of them rushed down the hallway, their previous worries forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jevin's Discord making noises during every episode. 
> 
> I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing about Jevin's weird body. Long live the blue slime and his limitless potential for fantasy.


End file.
